The invention relates to a container comprising a chute for supporting cylindrical objects, such as reels and tubes, the chute comprising a bottom and a wall structure that extends upward and outward from the bottom of the chute on both sides thereof and is bipartite on both sides of the chute, comprising a lower wall zone and an upper wall zone as an extension of the lower wall zone, and a support frame for supporting the chute.
This type of container is known from publication WO 2009/118459 A1. A problem with this prior art container is that it is not suitable for carrying other than cylindrical cargo items. When used for carrying a cylindrical item from point A to point B, the cylindrical item being unloaded in point B, the container is not useful for the continued transport unless other cylindrical objects are to be carried from point B. As a result, the container returning from point B is typically empty until reloaded again in point A (or some other point) with cylindrical cargo items.